Yunnan Province, China (616)
People's Republic of China, located in the far southwest of the country spanning approximately 394,000 square kilometers (152,000 square miles). The capital of the province is Kunming. The province borders category:Burma 616 Myanmar (Burma), category:Laso 616 Laos, and category:Vietnam 616 Vietnam. Yunnan is situated in a mountainous area, with high elevations in the northwest and low elevations in the southeast. Most of the population lives in the eastern part of the province. In the west, the relative height from mountain peaks to river valleys can be as much as 3,000 m. Yunnan is rich in natural resources and has the largest diversity of plant life in category:China 616 China. Of the approximately 30,000 species of higher plants in category:China 616 China, Yunnan has over 17,000. Yunnan's reserves of aluminium, lead, zinc and tin are the largest in category:China 616 China, and there are also major reserves of copper and nickel. Yunnan has over 600 rivers and lakes, which provide an annual water supply of 222 billion cubic meters. Projected hydropower reserves stand at 103 GW, with an exploitable capacity of 90 GW. Yunnan became part of the Han Dynasty (206 BC-220 AD) during 2nd century BC. It became the seat of a Tibeto-Burman speaking kingdom known as Nanzhao in the 8th century. Nanzhao was multi-ethnic, but the elite most likely spoke a language close to Yi and modern Burmese. The Mongols conquered the region in the 13th century, with local control exercised by warlords until the 1930s. As with other parts of category:China 616 China's southwest, Japanese occupation in the north during World War II forced a migration of Chinese into the region. Ethnic minorities in Yunnan account for about 34 percent of its total population. Major ethnic groups include Yi, Bai, Hani, Zhuang, Dai and Miao. Yunnan lags behind the east coast of category:China 616 China in relation to socio-economic development. However, because of its geographic location the province has comparative advantages in regional and border trade with countries in southeast category:Asia 616 Asia. The Lancang River (upper reaches of Mekong River) is the waterway to southeast category:Asia 616 Asia. In recent years land transportation has been improved to strengthen economic and trade co-operation among countries in the Greater Mekong Subregion. Yunnan's abundance in resources determines that the province's pillar industries are: agriculture, tobacco, mining, hydro-electric power, and tourism. In general, the province still depends on the natural resources. Secondary industry is currently the largest industrial tier in Yunnan, contributing more than 45 percent of GDP. Tertiary industry contributes 40 percent and agriculture 15 percent. Investment is the key driver of Yunnan's economic growth, especially in construction. The main challenge that Yunnan faces is its lack of major development. Its low productivity and competitiveness restrict the rapid development of the province. The province also faces great challenges in social issues such as environmental protection, poverty elimination, illegal migration, drug trafficking and HIV/AIDS. (source Wikipedia:Yunnan Province Wikipedia) |Appearances = Immortal Weapons Immortal Weapons #05 (2009) The Prince of Orphans discovers an ancien dragon has gone out of control and killed everyone in a small village. Iron Fist and the Prince of the Orphans fight the dragon and the army of dead warriors it was watching. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } }} Category:China 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05